Mystery
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: When a injured mystery man is brought back to camp, he takes an immediate disliking to Ben. After a horrible "accident", he is left with some injuries of his own. And not all of them are physical. With the help of his family, will Ben's wounds be healed?
1. Mystery Man

**New storrryyyy! Yayyy, right?! Lol, jk... So just for the record guys, I'll be going on vacation soon and won't be able to update for a few weeks. Sorry. :( But for now, enjoy this fanfic! (I hope...) R&R PLZZZZZ!**

* * *

"Come on, Hal! We have to go faster, or he'll die!" Ben yelled at his older brother as they raced back to the 2nd Mass camp. They had been out on patrol when a man stumbled up to them. He had tried to communicate, but had been too weak. He had a gash on his cheek, he was limping, and he was bleeding out from a wound in his stomach. Before he could say a single word, he passed out, and collapsed to the ground. Hal had frantically picked him up, and they both started running.

Hal nodded once, and began to pump his legs even harder. He wore a strained, yet determined expression as the two siblings reached their camp. "We have to get him to Anne and Lourdes!" Hal exclaimed as they quickly crossed the threshold of their current camp location. Hal didn't even wait for an explanation as he rushed to the medical bus, assuming Ben was right behind him.

When they reached the door of their mobile hospital, Ben burst through the door with Hal in quick pursuit behind him.

"Anne! Lourdes! This man needs help!" Ben yelled as the other Mason laid the unidentified human onto a cot.

"Oh dear, Lord! What happened?" Dr. Glass asked as Lourdes began cutting away at the man's shirt. When it was finally off, Hal gaped at the deep claw marks in the guy's abdomen. He must have been attacked by a skitter.

"We don't know! We were on patrol when this guy came up to us! Then he just passed out. And, well, here we are," Ben explained. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know. Go get cleaned up and get some rest. We'll take care of him," Anne replied.

"Call us when he wakes up. _If _he wakes up," Hal ordered. Anne nodded and then ran over to help Lourdes.

Hal and Ben walked off the medical bus, and over to their tent. When they got there, Tom was standing by a lantern and looking at something. He heard the shuffle of feet and turned around. "Hal!" he exclaimed when he saw that his oldest son was covered in blood. "Are you alright? What happened?" he demanded as he rushed over.

"Oh. I'm fine, dad. This isn't my blood," Hal assured his father.

"What? Then who's is it?"

"Well, we were on patrol—me and Ben—when this guys walks up to us. He bloody, and then he passed out. We ran him to the medical bus. He was attacked by a skitter. Anne and Lourdes are helping him right now. We came here to get cleaned up a bit. They're gonna call us when he wakes up."

"Good. I'll be coming with you." Hal nodded. "But you guys should get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll wake you if I get any news on the guy." Hal nodded again, as did Ben.

The oldest Mason son walked out of the tent to wash off the mystery man's blood leaving Ben and Tom by themselves.

"Really, Ben. Rest," Mr. Mason ordered.

"Um, I can't," the middle Mason replied.

"What?"

"I can't sleep, so I don't. Side affects of the harness."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Where's Matt?"

"What? Oh, he, uh, he's helping Weaver, I think."

"Ah. I see. Well—"

"Guys!" a voice yelled out as the tent flaps opened up.

"Well! Speak of the devil!" Ben said playfully.

"What? Never mind. Anne told me to come get you guys. Said that this guy in the medical bus was awake."

"Okay. We'll be right there, bud." Matt nodded and left leaving the two men alone once again.

"Well," Tom huffed out. "That didn't take long."

* * *

**Now, before you say it, I know. This was a pretty sucky chapter... I'll try and get another one up before vacation. Sorry. And BTWs, this is gonna be another story about Ben mostly. Like most of mah Falling Skies fanfics. If you're nice, you'll review this crappy chapter in a nice way! If you don't... well that's ok 2... this was a REALLY bad chapter...**


	2. Questions

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. Kinda sucky as well. Sorry. Bear with me. Hope it will do for now. **

* * *

"Hal! How's he doing?" Tom asked his eldest son. He, Matt, Ben, and Weaver had just entered the medical bus and saw the oldest Mason son standing over a very confused looking man.

"He's okay. A little shaken up, but alive." Hal replied.

"That's good. Because we'd like to ask him a few questions," the Captain said.

"Be careful, though. He's still weak."

"Did Anne ask you to say that?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like her. Fine. We will. Just a few simple questions." Dan walked over to the cot where the mystery man was sitting. "Hello. I'm Captain Weaver. That there's Tom, Hal, Matt, and Ben. May we ask you some questions?" The man nodded, but for some reason he kept his eyes trained on Ben. "What's your name?"

"Dennis. Dennis Cleary."

"Alright, Dennis. Where'd you come from?"

"Nowhere specific. Ever since the aliens invaded, I've been on the run."

"Impressive. Surviving for that long. And by yourself?"

"Well, sometimes I got help from some other people. But eventually I moved on. Just seemed right."

"Ah. I see. You could always stay here with us."

"And who's 'us'?"

"2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment."

"Nice name."

"Yeah."

"Okay. May I ask you something? I don't mean to be rude, though. Just a concern."

"Concern? What kind of concern?"

"Well. This is for that kid. Ben, is it?'

The middle Mason wore a confused expression. "Yeah. Ben Mason," he said.

"What's on the back of your neck?" At this, the whole room seemed to tense up.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, in a nutshell, I was harnessed. And—"

"Woah, woah. Wait—harnessed? What does—what?"

"The skit—the six legged green things? Yeah, well they captured me. Right when the invasion started. Put a parasite on my back. We call it a harness. Eventually my family got me back. Removed the bug. But it left these things—these _spikes _in my spine."

"Oh. Well, um, Captain Weaver? May I speak with you in private?"

"Yes. Of course," Dan told Dennis. "You mind?" he asked cocking his head at the others.

Tom spoke for all of them. "No. Go ahead."

* * *

"That was awfully strange," Hal said as he, Ben, Matt, and Tom left the medical bus. "Wonder what he wanted to talk to Weaver about."

"I dunno. Don't think Dennis liked me very much," the middle Mason replied.

"What? How would you know that?"

"His face. It's an expression I've seen everyone give me at least once. Disgust. Hate. Good thing I've gotten used to it."

"Ben—"

"No. It's fine. Hey, I gotta do something. I'll catch up with you later?"

Hal hesitated, but finally nodded. "Okay," he said. Ben gave him a weak smile and watched as his brother walked away. When he was sure that he was gone, he walked back to the med bus and by the side in the shadows. Then he pressed his ear up against the door.

"Mr. Cleary? What would you like to talk about?" Weaver asked.

"Well, it's about that kid."

"Ben?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?'

"He said it himself. Those aliens captured him. Put a parasite on his back. What were those harnesses even used for?"

"Well, to control minds. Get kids doing the physical work."

"Control minds? And you got him back?"

"Yes. Minds and actions. The kids didn't know what they were doing, though," Dan said, slightly confused.

"Who's to say that Ben still isn't under their influence?"

"Who? The aliens?"

Dennis nodded. "I mean, think about it. What if you have a spy on your hands?"

"No. I know Ben. And he's been nothing but loyal. He hates what the aliens did to him. He wants the defeat them. Kill the all."

"It could be an act."

"No. Listen. You've been here for about three hours. Ben's been here for _months_.No offense, but I trust him more than you. I _know _him."

"I understand. Why would you trust me only after a few hours? But like I said before, it was just a simple concern. I'm sorry to have upset you."

"No. No, understand. I have to go ready a team for a mission. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course."

"Are you okay, though? Need anything?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright. I'll have someone check in later."

"Thanks again."

Weaver nodded once and then made his way out of the medical bus.

* * *

**Like I said, pretty sucky chapter. But I have to get through all the boring stuff in the beginning before it starts getting good. ;) Like i said up top, please just bear with me. I promise it's gonna get better than these past chapters. Bring stuff first. Then the exciting stuff. I dunno if I'll get in any more updates. Maybe. I'll work on it. Okay, I've rambled on long enough. Buh-bai peeps! Stay tuned plzzzz! :)**


End file.
